


Sleepover Wish

by crawlingfiction



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Bottom Credence Barebone, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Barebone-centric, F/M, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Not Actually Mpreg, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Romance, wishbaby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Hacía un año desde que Credence fue rescatado. Desde entonces, estaba feliz y satisfecho con su nueva vida. Sin embargo, y gracias a los nuevos sentimientos que vive, se comenzará a hacer ideas raras mientras lee los libros de Pociones de Newt.





	Sleepover Wish

Extensión: 2588 palabras

**_Sleepover Wish_ **

Para alguien que durante toda vida sólo conoció de privaciones y dolor, la fortuna se lo estaba pagando con creces.

Hacía un año de esa noche, cuando Newt lo rescató. Curó sus heridas y también arrulló sus temores. Cicatrices quedaron en sus manos y en su corazón, pero Newt decía que esas marcas lo hacían quien era.

El Ministerio aceptó su acogida a regañadientes. Se convencieron de que el único capaz de “lidiar” con un monstruo como él era Newt Scamander.

Newt hizo oídos sordos a esas burlas y con devoción le enseñaba todo lo que sabía. Era algo torpe para dar clases, así que más de una vez Credence quebró varitas, explotó macetas y volvió a Pickett morado. Pero se esforzaba en mejorar. Mientras mejor manejara su magia, menos peligroso sería para la sociedad a la que debía adaptarse ahora. Si tenía que pasar por todo esto para seguir con él, bien valdría el sacrificio y explotar macetas.

Sin embargo, por tanto, pensar en Newt, ideas nuevas embargaban su mente…

_“La Poción multijugos le permite al bebedor asumir la forma de otra persona. Es una poción complicada y desafiante, que incluso las brujas y magos adultos luchan para elaborar correctamente._

_La Poción Multijugos no se puede usar para que un humano tome una forma animal, ni se puede usar en personas no humanas o semihumanos.”_

Dejó de leer y parpadeó. De repente, sus mejillas estallaron de rojo y sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No! Pero… ¿Y si…?

—¡Credence! —esa voz a su espalda lo despabiló e hizo cerrar el libro de golpe. Los escarbatos bebés que tenía durmiendo sobre su regazo se asustaron y le picotearon.

—¡N-Newt! ¡Ouch! —sobresaltó y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a los bebés—. N-No esperé volvieras tan pronto. Leía con ellos —sonrió nerviosamente cuando se acercó y le ayudó a regresar a los revoltosos escarbatos a su hogar. El roce de sus manos lo erizaba—. ¿Mucho trabajo? —Cerró la compuerta y dejó a los pequeños revolcarse en su pila de monedas.

—Mucha burocracia… —Ensanchó la sonrisa agotada—. Compré galletas para la hora del té. Vamos. —Tomó de su mano—. También necesitas descansar.

—Cuidarlos no es un trabajo para mí —replicó cabizbajo y con una sonrisita—. Me gusta mucho…

—Sé que contigo están en buenas manos… —sonrió.

La mano de Credence sudaba sin control y rogaba que no se diera cuenta. Aunque, con lo despistado que era y la emoción con la que hablaba sobre dragones, parecía que no.

Entre las cosas que aprendía, le encantó el quidditch y hasta tenía su equipo favorito. Aun así, ¡no esperaba sentir una quaffle rebotando dentro su pecho cada que Newt sonreía!

Ni mucho menos volverse un autómata al prepararle el té. Ahora fue un pitido el que le rescató de su cabecita revuelta:

—Credence. ¡La tetera!

Reaccionó y la cogió con la mano descubierta. La soltó en medio de un quejido y se golpeó contra la mesa, derribando las tazas. Newt lo jaló de la muñeca antes que cayera

—¿Estás bien? —se precipitó a revisarlo. La cercanía de sus rostros y como lo tocaba lo petrificó—. Oh… ¡Te quemaste!

De otro tirón lo llevó al fregadero para dejar correr agua fría sobre la quemadura.

—Lo siento…

—Ya, ya está —Newt cerró el grifo y volvió a revisar—. No es grave. —Inclinó y plantó un besito sobre su palma—. E-Esto no es magia, pero cuando volvía a casa picado por billywigs, mamá lo hacía. —Miró a otra parte por culpa de las mejillas encendidas.

Tragó grueso y miró a su mano, reconociendo el suave ardor de la quemadura como el del beso a flor de piel. Ya no dolía.

—Es magia.

Ambos se miraron, y el agua en el suelo y las tazas levitando por Credence, sin que se diera cuenta, dejaron de importar.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Newt sonrojó y sin más, huyó hacia la entrada. Casi resbala y Credence rio bajito. Se giró y ahí se dio cuenta de las tazas levitando. Sonrió de tímido orgullo por su magia rendir frutos.

—¡Señor Scamander! —ese grito lo asustó y las hizo caer al piso.

—¿Iban a venir? ¿C-Cuándo llegaron? —Newt regresó a la cocina, pero con dos inesperados y felices invitados.

 

—¡Aquí está la carta sobre que íbamos a venir! —se la entregó Queenie—. ¿Qué mejor que traerla en persona? —rio como si nada—. ¡Hola, Credence!

—¡Y trajimos dulces! —sonrió Jacob—. ¡Pequeño Credence! ¡Toma! —Abrió su maletín y le pegó al pecho una cajita de cartón. El pelinegro la abrió, descubriendo pastelillos con forma de escarbato—. ¿A que no se parecen? —jactó orgulloso—. Son una réplica exacta, ¡pero de crema pastelera!

—S-Se ven deliciosos, señor Kowalski. Gracias —turnó sus ojitos nerviosos a la pareja y a Newt, que se limitaba a sonreír, dado por vencido.

—Gracias. Justo preparábamos el t-.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo me encargo! —saltó Queenie—. ¡Siempre he querido preparar té al estilo inglés! Credence, acompáñame.

—P-Pero —intervino Newt a su salvación.

—¡Ustedes afuera! —Y de un floreo de varita un ventarrón sacó a Jacob y Newt de la cocina. De otro movimiento, reparó las tazas rotas y la tetera volvió al fuego.

Credence servía la bandeja con los postres. Queenie a su lado canturreaba, mientras mil manos invisibles preparaban té, café, y hasta leche tibia. Sin embargo, la astuta rubia no había ido hasta Londres sólo para hacer té inglés.

—Oh, lo siento mucho por Teenie… —suspiró con pesar—. ¡Pero creo que Newt y tu hacen linda pareja!

—¿¡Qué?! —La bandeja casi cae, a no ser por esa nueva habilidad de salvar a las víctimas de su torpeza.

—¿No son novios? —parpadeó ofuscada.

Ahora sí que la bandeja cayó.

—¡¿N-Newt y yo?! ¡No!

—¡Pero, en tu ment-! —Las manos de Credence le taparon la boca.

—¡No leas mi mente! —gritó abochornado. Sacudió la cabecita y la soltó.

—Oh, cariño… ¡Si hasta te escuché pensar en cómo serían sus hijos! —Credence soltó un chillido estrangulado—. No quiero ser yo quien deba decírtelo, pero tomar poción multijugos para ser mujer no te hará embarazarte… Ni a él.

—¡Para!

—Tu cabecita es menos ingenua de lo que imaginé —comenzó a reír cubriéndose con la mano—. ¡Eres una cajita llena de sorpresas!

—¿…Entonces no funciona así? —preguntó, intentando disimular.

—No —rio bajito.

—S-Sólo tenía curiosidad de cómo funcionan las pociones multijugos. ¡Es todo!

Queenie enarcó la ceja, pero se limitó a no rebuscar dentro esa cabeza revuelta.

—Ya que sabes tanto de pócimas... —Sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño frasquito con líquido nacarado—. ¿A qué te huele esto?

—¿Eh?

—¡Huele! —Le sacó el corcho y se lo pegó a la nariz. La estela nácar giró en espirales y olió. Queenie sonrió conmovida cuando esa expresión dudosa cambió por completo. Incrédulo volvió a oler, una y otra vez. No evitó sonreír al recuerdo que inundó esos pensamientos que ella leyó.

—…Huele bien —tímido susurró, aunque esos ojos negros gritaban algo más. Remordió sus labios y soltó una risita al fin—. A tierra mojada, pastel de calabaza y… baba de erumpent.

—Oh, cariño, no tienes salvación —rio también.

Para Queenie olería a pan recién horneado, y para él a tierra tras llover. Así de delatora era la amortentia.

  * •••••



Sentado en la cama removía los pies. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo hablado con Queenie. Tampoco dejaba de recordar aquel aroma tan preciso. En su tiempo viviendo con Newt jamás le había visto usar perfume porque sería molesto para sus criaturas. Pero ese frasco tenía ese olor tan como Newt, tan como casa.

—Siento que tengas que pasar la noche aquí conmigo. —entró Newt, frotándose el pelo mojado con una toalla.

—Estoy bien. No tengo problema. —Sonrió apretujando la almohada a su pecho. Ambos recién bañados y en pijama compartiendo cama, era inevitable sentirse emocionado.

—Yo tampoco. —Dejó la toalla colgada y se sentó a su lado—. Podría ser como una pijamada.

—¿Qué es una pijamada?

—Oh, son populares entre muggles —explicó, mirando al piso—. Es una fiesta donde luego las personas duermen juntas.

Credence sonrojó.

—¿Cómo un antro…?

—¡No, no! —saltó de la cama, igual o peor de apenado—. Es dormir, ¡sólo dormir! —Sacudió las manos.

—¿Y por eso es una fiesta…? Suena aburrido —Arrugó la naricilla—. Aunque me gusta esta… —confesó avergonzado—. D-Digo, estás tú. Tenemos pijamadas y almohadas y…

Newt se levantó.

—B-Buscaré dulces. —Tropezó contra la puerta—. ¡Las pijamadas las tienen!

Credence sonrió y lo vio salir corriendo la cocina. No dormían juntos desde esos primeros meses, en donde sus pesadillas fueron constantes. Cierta melancolía le hacía extrañar la parte buena de eso. Su calor abrasador y más de ese perfume natural.

Regresó con las sobras de hoy y vasos de leche. Como dos niños traviesos comían dulces a deshoras y cuchicheaban para no despertar a sus papás. No sabía nada sobre pijamadas, mucho menos sobre haber sido un niño feliz. Pero, ahora sí que lo era. Hasta que le embarró la mejilla con crema por accidente.

—¡Lo siento! Ya lo limpio, ya lo- —Y antes de hacerlo, Newt le embarró por la nariz—. ¿Ah?

—Estamos a mano —sonrió travieso para después rehuir la mirada. Credence se le subió encima y tomó represalias. Y así comenzó una guerra de comida entre pataleos, cosquillas y risitas. Newt podría ser más rápido, pero sin duda la fuerza de Credence dominó—. ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas! ¡Me rindo! —se retorcía entre risitas asfixiadas debajo de él.

Entre jadeos el pelinegro reía como un niño. Sin embargo, sus ojos lagrimearon a pesar de no dejar de sonreír. Soltó un sollozó y le abrazó, ocultando el rostro a su cuello.

—¿Credence…?

—Me salvaste la vida —aferró las manos temblorosas a sus hombros—.  G-Gracias…

El corazón de Newt se detuvo. Se sumó al abrazo, envolviéndolo contra su cuerpo. Hundió el rostro a ese pelo azabache olor a menta. Lo dudó varios instantes, para simplemente, sonreír.

—…Tú me la salvaste a mí.

—¿Eh? —se separó sin entender.

—Antes sólo éramos mis criaturas y yo. Son todo lo que tengo y, me hace feliz. Pero… A veces me sentía solo —confesó mirándole a los ojos—. Y… Es difícil que alguien… —remordió los labios y arqueó las cejas hacia abajo, esforzándose en sonreír—. Que alguien me quiera.

—¡Yo te quiero! —se atropelló, asustado por su expresión—. Así como eres, yo te quiero. ¡Te quiero! —repitió con fervor y acunando sus mejillas—. Antes no había querido a nadie, ni a mismo, pero, ¡pero! ¡Por Merlín! —sacudió la cabeza y tiró de él hasta sus bocas chocar en un beso torpe y sincero—. ¡Te quiero, Newt! —confesó, apretando los dedos a esas mejillas igual de rojas que las suyas—. ¡Tanto que quiero que nuestros hijos sean como t-! —calló de repente.

—¿H-Hijos? —balbuceó.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! —se bajó de un salto, pero Newt alcanzó su muñeca antes que escapara.

—Credence…

—C-Cásate conmigo y tengamos hijos como tú —pidió, jugando con sus dedos—. ¡Tomaré toda la poción multijugos del mundo c-con tal de tenerlos!

Volvió a sonrojar, recordando el empeño de Credence en estudiar su viejo libro de pociones.

—¿Y… por qué no como tú? —replicó igual de nervioso. Credence le miró impresionado—. …Eres inteligente. Más que yo —sonrió cabizbajo—. Más guapo también. Y valiente…

Un sollozo bajito le hizo subir la cabeza. Credence sonreía de oreja a oreja, aunque sus ojos brillaban como estrellas fugaces.

—L-Lo siento —se cubrió entre risitas débiles. El calor dentro su pecho era abrumador, y no por la soledad—. No debo llorar.

—No. —Tomó su mentón y le miró. Deslizó los nudillos a su rostro y sonrió—. Estaré a tu lado cada vez que debas.

Credence mantuvo esa mano a su piel y sonrió.

La distancia se hizo nada y sus bocas se reencontraron con mesura. Besos para llorar y reír sin restricciones. Algo torpe, tímido y con la sinceridad justa para ser el mejor momento. Las manos de Credence atrevieron a desabotonar su camisa entre besos más exigentes.

—Newt… —llamó a milímetros de sus labios. A ojos entrecerrados sólo podía verlo a él y era todo lo que necesitaba—. ¿Así tendremos un hijo? ¿Uno como tú? ¿Y que juegue con nuestros escarbatos bebé?

—No lo sé…

Pero, pasarían la noche averiguándolo.

  * •••••



A la mañana siguiente, Credence entreabrió los ojos apenas. Lo primero que vio fue esa espalda desnuda tachonada de pecas y uno que otro arañazo. Sonrojó al recuerdo azotar su cabeza y se encogió en las sábanas. Su cuerpo dolía y se sentía tan bien eso, ¿era acaso posible? Sonrió y se acurrucó contra él, respirando ese aroma a tierra mojada y pastel de calabaza en su piel.

—¡No respira! ¡¿Estará muerto!? ¡S-Señor Scamander! ¡Pequeño Credence! —los gritos de Jacob despertaron a Newt, que lo golpeó de un codazo.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Newt, Newt! ¡Alguien! ¡Credence! ¡Está muerto!

—¡Jacob! ¡No grites!

Se miraron y rápidamente se lanzaron a vestirse. Más bien, a buscar la ropa por el suelo y las cobijas.

—¡¿Has visto mis calzoncillos!?

—¡No sé!

—¡Pero si tú me los quitast-!

—¡Pero no sé! —Newt chilló avergonzado.

—¡Newt! ¡Oh, cielos! ¿¡Qué haremos Queenie!?

Se vistieron a empellones y corrieron a la sala.

—¡¿Qué pasó!? —gritaron al unísono, con el pelo revuelto y las camisas mal abotonadas.

Jacob se giró y regresó la cabeza de golpe.

—¡No vi nada, no vi nada! —se cubrió con la mano al notar esos chupones que tenían—. Chicos, los quiero mucho y eso, p-pero no estoy listo pa-.

—¡Ay, ya, Jacob! Lo despertarás… —reprendió Queenie, para después mirar al bulto amarillo pastel en brazos. Newt y Credence se miraron extrañados. La chica rio y señaló la cajita de cartón sobre el comedor—. Lo encontré ahí. ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí, pequeñín? —rio, picándole la mejilla.

Los dos se acercaron a mirar.

—¡¿Un bebé!? —gritó Credence al ver al pequeño que parecía dormir entre los brazos de ella. Era como un frijol pálido, de mejillas pecosas y con una pelusita de pelo lacio negro coronando su cabeza.

—Creo que… —sonrió Queenie, extendiéndole al bebé—. Se parece a ti.

Credence cargó al bebé y tanto Newt como él tocaron su carita. El bebé reaccionó y comenzó a llorar como si hubiera vuelto a la vida. Ellos se la habían dado.

Jacob carcajeó de repente por la impresión. Credence lagrimeó y a labios temblorosos sonrió. Toda su vida se sintió solo, y, ahora, tenía una familia…

—¡No sabía que aquí mandaban bebés por correo, amor!

—¡Jacob! ¡No dañes el momento! —codeó.

—O-Oh, no llores. No llores…—consolaba Credence al niño contra su pecho. Sus puñitos se prendieron a su ropa y se tranquilizó. El bebé abrió los ojos llorosos y los miró. Rio al reconocer ese color hazel y mirar mansito en el acto—. Eres como él... —suspiró. El bebé lagrimeó—. No llores...

—Ni tu tampoco, Newt —murmuró Jacob.

—N-No estoy llorando —mintió, cubriéndose con el antebrazo. Pickett se asomó de su espalda y le miró. Credence se inclinó también y sonrieron. Newt balbuceó y los abrazó, escondiendo el llanto a su cuello. El bebé rio y estiró los bracitos hacia el curioso bowtruckle.

—Estaré a tu lado cada vez que debas llorar… —repitió Credence a ojos cerrados.

Para alguien que durante toda vida sólo conoció de privaciones y dolor, el amor se lo había regresado por completo.


End file.
